


tonight

by HouseOfChansoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Do Kyungsoo - Freeform, Drabble, EXO - Freeform, F/M, PWP, chandi - Freeform, doyeol, idek, park chanhee, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseOfChansoo/pseuds/HouseOfChansoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some kyungsoo x fem!chanyeol pwp ;n;</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i last posted anything so i don't know why I attempted to write smut ;3; hope you enjoyed it regardless! If you ever wanna talk with me on twitter: @chansoodrabble

“Kneel and tell me how sorry you are for being so bad.”

When Chanhee dropped to the floor, she spread her knees apart, giving Kyungsoo a clear view of her wet pussy. “I’m sorry.” She whimpers. Kyungsoo smiles but Chanhee could see that despite the cold smile, his eyes twinkled with lust. Kyungsoo simply pulls off his tie and Chanhee gulps when she realises what is about to happen and soon, her world went black as Kyungsoo used the tie to cover her eyes.

Chanhee quivers with excitement – this was a new side to Kyungsoo that he rarely showed her but it excites her extremely whenever Kyungsoo takes full control. Unsure of what Kyungsoo would do next, Chanhee strains to listen to any noise but other than her own breathing, she couldn’t hear Kyungsoo at all. She feels excited, nervous and terrified all at the same time. She also doesn’t think she has ever been this wet and eager for Kyungsoo to just do something to her.

Chanhee then hears a zipper being pulled down and she sucks in her breath, her heart starting to race with anticipation. Not long after that, something solid pushes against Chanhee’s lips and her mouth begins to water. So when she parted her lips and sucked him in, Kyungsoo feels thicker and longer than he normally is. The way his dick filled her mouth completely, brushing against her throat causes her to become more nervous and she swallows, unintentionally taking Kyungsoo in deeper.

Kyungsoo lets out a moan when Chanhee’s throat contracted around him and he cards his hand through her hair, holding her against him. Liking the reaction she had managed to get out of Kyungsoo, Chanhee does it again. He pulls back and Chanhee scrapes her teeth gently along his length, swirling her tongue over his slit and Kyungsoo thrusts deeper and Chanhee is glad she doesn’t really have a gag reflex.

The smoky flavour of his pre-cum was something Chanhee always look forward to and she hummed softly before swallowing once more. She sucks harder – her body is on fire – and Kyungsoo begins thrusting in to her mouth, tugging every now and then on her hair. Chanhee simply pulls him deeper and contracted her throat muscles.

“Fuck – fuck,” Kyungsoo thrusts deeper and harder before moaning out load as he came and Chanhee eagerly sucks and swallows every single drop. It had never once crossed her mind how much pleasure she gets from not only bringing Kyungsoo to satisfaction and she aches to suck him off again. When Kyungsoo pulls out from her mouth, Chanhee moans. She could feel her pussy dripping and she almost tears up at how badly she wants to come.

Kyungsoo pulls Chanhee up and presses a kiss on her nipple before sucking one into her mouth. Chanhee moans once more and arches her back as far as she can. Kyungsoo bites on to the nipple and Chanhee whimpers. Kyungsoo closes his arms around her and lifted Chanhee up to the bed. Because Chanhee is still blindfolded, she could only wait for Kyungsoo to move but once she was situated nicely on the bed, Chanhee spreads her legs open, leaving her pussy exposed for Kyungsoo to enjoy.

Chanhee almost begs for Kyungsoo to fuck her but Kyungsoo drags his tongue slowly down her flat belly. Her body is thrumming with desire and she wanted to come so, so badly but Kyungsoo continues to tease her, occasionally rubbing her exposed lips and inserting his fingers in her. But once her orgasm starts to build, Kyungsoo stops, chuckling sexily to himself when Chanhee moans and tries to reach for Kyungsoo.

“Please, Kyungsoo; Please fuck me hard. I can’t take it anymore.” Chanhee all but cries and when she finally manages to grab on to Kyungsoo, he places a kiss on her wrist and then without any warning, he massages her clit and sinks one finger inside her pussy. Chanhee almost screams and tears are finally running down her cheeks.

“I want to watch your face when you come.” Kyungsoo says before he pulls off the tie from Chanhee’s eyes and begins to move his finger in and out of her wet pussy. Chanhee closes her eyes as she moans and Kyungsoo smirks to himself before bending down and moving lower. He runs his tongue over Chanhee’s clit causing Chanhee to writhe in pleasure. Kyungsoo does this a few more times and with one final suck, Chanhee’s body stiffens and Kyungsoo could feel Chanhee’s pussy clenching wildly around his finger and she moans his name out loud as she came. “Fuck, you’re so sensitive.” Kyungsoo murmurs, his voice is now husky and laced with desire. He adds another finger in, pumping it through her orgasm and Chanhee moans as she tries to form words but her mind is so, so blank right now and she craves everything that Kyungsoo is willing to give her.

“Kyungsoo.” Chanhee moans brokenly and Kyungsoo curses under his breath before he withdrew his fingers and grabbed his own cock. Kyungsoo gives his cock a few tugs, grunting because even though he had cum earlier in Chanhee’s mouth, he is still so hard. He then teases Chanhee by rubbing the head of his cock over her pussy, especially her clit. “Kyungsoo,” Chanhee gasps. “Please, please.”

Kyungsoo slams his mouth against Chanhee the moment he buried his cock inside her, filling her so full Chanhee doesn’t think she could move nor think anymore. Her mind is just fill with the thought of Kyungsoo and how Kyungsoo is so full, so deep and so thick inside her. Chanhee spreads her legs wider before hooking them around Kyungsoo, pulling him deeper against her. Kyungsoo groans in to the kiss – it was all tongue and Chanhee has never felt so much pleasure. Chanhee matches all of Kyungsoo’s thrusts, rocking her hips against his and Kyungsoo trails kisses down Chanhee’s neck, biting and sucking the beautiful skin.

“I want to look in your eyes when you come.” Chanhee finally manages to whisper before she lets out another moan as Kyungsoo’s thrusts and paces gets faster and deeper. As Kyungsoo thrusts harder, he reaches in between the two of them to rub her clit and Chanhee tries her hardest not to look away, to close her eyes in pleasure.

Kyungsoo locks eyes with Chanhee and with one hard thrust from Kyungsoo has her body quivering and moaning against Kyungsoo’s shoulder – Chanhee didn’t even realise she has closed her eyes and clamped her mouth on to his shoulder. Kyungsoo gives one last thrust and throws back his head, moaning silently as he came inside of her. As the waves of pleasure subsides, Kyungsoo kisses Chanhee and Chanhee deepens the kiss, moaning in to when Kyungsoo slowly slips out of her warm sex. “Love you, Park Chanhee.” Kyungsoo says after he pulls away from the kiss. Chanhee smiles at him, sleepy yet sated and presses another kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips. “Love you too, Do Kyungsoo.” 


End file.
